pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Italiano: preposições (Preposizioni)
Geral a = a / Ex.: Vado a Roma. (Vou a Roma.); em (quando se refere a uma cidade) / Ex.: Loro vivono a Roma. di = de / Ex.: Questo quadro è di Raffaello. (Este quadro é de Raffaello) da = de / Ex.: Vengo da Genova. (Venho de Génova.); Vengo da Italia. in = em / Ex.: Marcello vive in Portogallo. (Marcello mora em Portugal.); Lei abita in Sicilia (para países, grandes regiões e nomes de ruas). con = com / Ex.: Alfredo vive con la madre. (Alfredo vive com a mãe.) su = sobre / Ex.: Abbiamo discusso molto su di te. (Conversamos bastante sobre você.) per = por / Ex.: Ho deciso di partire per il Brasile. (Resolvi partir para o Brasil.) fra, tra = entre / Ex.: Fra amici si sta bene. (Entre amigos a gente fica bem.) http://www.soitaliano.com.br/conteudo/preposicoes1.php As preposições são de duas espécies: próprias e impróprias. As preposições próprias se usam unicamente em função de preposição; são elas: * a) simples: di, a, da, in, su, per, con, tra ou fra. * b) articuladas: isto é, as preposições simples (exceto: tra ''e ''fra) unidas com o artigo determinado. As preposições impróprias são constituídas de partes diversas do discurso, podem ser usadas como tais e podem ter também outras funções gramaticais (advérbios, adjetivos, particípios): * a) Avverbi (advérbios): sopra (acima); sotto (sob); su (sobre); davanti (diante); dietro (atrás); accanto (ao lado); attorno (ao redor); intorno (em torno); presso (perto); entro? (dentro); fuori (fora); contro (contra); circa (cerca); dopo (depois); prima (primeiro); oltre (além de); senza (sem); ecceto (exceto); malgrado (apesar de); tranne (salvo), ecc. * b) Aggetivi (adjetivos): secondo (segundo); lungo (longo); vicino (próximo); lontano (distante), ecc. * c) Verbi (verbos) (geralmente participios): durante; mediante; rasente (rente); nonostante (embora); ecceto (exceto); escluso (excluso), ecc. Esempi: Mi sono dovuto fermare davanti a casa. (Devo parar diante da casa.) Sotto il tetto c'è un nido de rondini. (Sob o teto tem um ninho de rolinhas.) Secondo lui, io ho torto! (Segundo ele, eu estou errado!) Durante la cerimonia anch'io ero commosso. (Durante a cerimônia também eu estava comovido.) Camminava rasente il muro per ripararsi dalla pioggia. (Caminhava rente ao muro para proteger-se da chuva.) http://faleitaliano.blogspot.com.br/2007/08/le-specie-delle-preposizioni.html Preposizioni improprie o avverbiali * locative: sopra, sotto, dentro, fuori, vicino, lontano, davanti, dietro, presso, verso, oltre, attraverso, lungo * temporali: prima, dopo, durante, entro, avanti, oltre * esclusive: senza, eccetto, tranne, fuorché, salvo * altri valori: contro, incontro, insieme, malgrado, nonostante, secondo, circa http://grammatica-italiana.dossier.net/grammatica-italiana-12.htm Da e Di ver da e di http://xoomer.virgilio.it/cespo/preposizioni.html http://www.wordreference.com/iten/da http://www.wordreference.com/iten/di http://it.wiktionary.org/wiki/da http://it.wiktionary.org/wiki/di Da preposição * 1. de Ex.: arrivare da Milano (chegar de Milão); tremare dal freddo (tremer de frio); ragazza da capelli biondi ''(moça de cabelos loiros); ''cavallo da corsa (cavalo de corrida) * 2. para Ex.: casa da vendere ''(casa para vender) * 3. por Ex.: ''è stato fatto da noi ''(foi feito por nós) * 4. a Ex.: ''c'è molto da fare (há muito a fazer) * 5. desde Ex.: siamo qui da venerdì (estamos aqui desde sexta-feira) * 6. em casa de, no escritório de, no consultório de Ex.: sono da Maria (estou na casa de Maria); andare dal medico (ir ao consultório do médico); * da... a...: de... até...; desde... até... Ex.: contare da uno a dieci ''(contar de um a dez) A e In '''Le preposizioni A e IN' La preposizione A esprime il complemento di luogo, ovvero risponde alla domanda "dove?" o "verso dove?" e si usa con i verbi di stato o di movimento. Per esempio: * Sono a''' casa. * Vado '''a scuola. Alcuni esempi: a casa, a scuola, a teatro, a pranzo, a cena, a colazione, a letto. Si usa davanti ai nomi di città: * Abito a''' Milano. * Studio '''a Londra. ATTENZIONE! '''La preposizione A diventa AD davanti alla vocale – a –. Davanti alle altre vocali può diventare AD o restare A. Per esempio: * Vado '''a Udine / ad Udine * Vado ad Amburgo. Alcuni verbi '''vogliono la preposizione A davanti all’infinito che li segue: * Vado a fare la spesa. * Vieni a prendermi in stazione? (venire) * Mi aiuti a fare questo esercizio? (aiutare) * Ho imparato a nuotare quando ero piccolo. (imparare) * Restiamo a mangiare da te stasera. (restare) * Mi sono abituato a vivere in città. (abituarsi) * Non riesco a ricordare il suo numero di telefono. (riuscire) * Marta mi ha mandato a comprare la pizza. (mandare) * Sbrigati a prepararti, siamo già in ritardo! (sbrigarsi) * Sono seguiti dalla preposizione A anche quei verbi che indicano l’inizio e la continuazione di un’azione: * Ho cominciato a leggere quel libro. (cominciare) * Continua a piovere. (continuare) * Ho iniziato a cucinare mezz’ora fa. (iniziare) * Mi metto a studiare tra poco. (mettersi) '''Anche la preposizione IN esprime il complemento di luogo e quindi risponde alla domanda "dove?" o "verso dove?", in particolare si usa con i verbi di stato o di movimento davanti '''a: * '''nomi di nazione: ** Sono in Italia. ** Vado in Marocco. * nomi di grandi isole e regioni: ** Abito in Sicilia. ** Lavoro in Normandia. * nomi delle vie: ** Abito in via San Vitale 10. * nomi di negozi o luoghi che finiscono in -ia. Per esempio: in pizzeria, in gelateria, in macelleria, in salumeria, in profumeria, in periferia etc. Esistono tuttavia alcune eccezioni: in banca, in piscina, in biblioteca, in discoteca, in palestra, in ufficio, in chiesa, in campagna, in montagna, in edicola, in centro, in periferia, in vacanza etc. http://www.zanichellibenvenuti.it/wordpress/?p=385 Fra e Tra Preposição "fra/tra" São usos da preposição "fra" (ou "tra"): * Indicar posição intermediária no espaço: **Mario è fra Roberto e Silvio. (Mario está entre Roberto e Silvio.) **Ho una bella casa tra gli alberi. (Eu tenho uma bela casa entre as árvores.) * Especificar um elemento entre outros: ** Tra me e i miei fratelli soltanto io lavoro. (Entre eu e meus irmãos, somente eu trabalho.) * Indicar o período de tempo que separa o presente de um fato futuro: ** Fra tre mesi inizierò a studiare a Londra. (Dentro de três meses começarei a estudar em Londres.) ** La cena sarà pronta tra cinque minuti/tra poco/tra breve. (O jantar estará pronto dentro de cinco minutos/dentro de pouco tempo/em breve.) * Indicar distância de um lugar em relação a outro: ** Tra/fra un chilometro arriveremo in cittá. (Daqui a/Dentro de um quilômetro chegaremos à cidade.) * Indicar movimento no espaço: ** Lavoro tra Londra e Parigi. (Trabalho entre Londres e Paris.) * Indicar quantidade ou valor aproximado: ** Maria ha tra i trenta e i quaranta anni. (Maria tem entre trinta e quarenta anos.) ** Mancano fra i dieci e i venti minuti per finire la partita di calcio. (Faltam entre dez e vinte minutos para terminar a partida de futebol.) * Expressar relação: ** C'è una grande affinità fra noi due. (Há uma grande afinidade entre nós dois.) ** Fra/Tra me e te c'è una differenza d'età di due anni. (Entre mim e você há uma diferença de idade de dois anos.) ** C'è un nuovo patto militare fra Siria e Iran. (Há um novo pacto militar entre Síria e Irã.) ** Tra noi tutto è finito. (Entre nós tudo está acabado.) * Indicar o conjunto ou grupo do qual um elemento faz parte: ** Esiste una persona sincera fra tutti voi. (Existe uma pessoa sincera entre todos vocês.) ** Roger Federer è il più grande tennista fra tutti. (Roger Federer è o maior tenista entre todos.) ** Fra tutti gli sport io preferisco il pallavolo. (Entre todos os esportes eu prefiro o vôlei.) Observações: * A expressão "tra l'altro" é frequentemente usada na língua falada e significa "além disso", "além do que", "além do mais": ** Secondo le previsioni, oggi il cielo sarà sereno, tra l'altro il vento ha portato via tutte le nuvole. (Segundo as previsões, hoje o céu estará limpo, além do mais o vento varreu todas as nuvens.) * Na maioria dos casos é indiferente usar "fra" ou "tra", entretanto, evita-se usar "fra" antes de palavras que começam com "fra", e "tra" antes de palavras que começam com "tra". A preposição "fra" versus a preposição "in" A preposição "fra", quando usada para exprimir tempo futuro, significa "dentro de", "daqui a". A preposição "in" indica o tempo que se leva para concluir uma ação: Mi farò vivo fra un'ora. (Darei notícias dentro de uma hora.) Terminerò il compito in un'ora. (Terminarei a tarefa em uma hora.) http://www.italianonaweb.com.br/gramatica/gra_gramatica_italiana_preposicao_fra_tra.html Outros: http://italianocursoonline.blogspot.com.br/2011/04/gramatica-diferencas-entre-as.html http://italian.about.com/library/fare/blfare158a.htm http://www.cursoitaliano.com.br/2012/10/le-preposizioni-per-e-trafra-as.html http://www.wordreference.com/iten/tra http://www.wordreference.com/iten/fra http://it.wiktionary.org/wiki/fra http://it.wiktionary.org/wiki/tra Su Sobre http://italian.about.com/od/grammar/a/italian-preposition-su.htm http://www.wordreference.com/iten/su Exceto tranne ˈtranne preposição * exceto, menos, salvo, afora, com exclusão de, a não ser; **c'erano tutti tranne te estavam todos menos tu; **sono stati tutti promossi tranne due foram todos aprovados exceto dois; **tutti i giorni, tranne (che) il martedì todos os dias, exceto à(s) terça(s)-feira(s); **ha fatto di tutto, tranne (che) studiare fez tudo menos estudar; **i libri sono tutti miei, tranne questi os livros são todos meus, menos estes locução prepositiva **tranne che a menos que; **tranne che sia lui a dirlo a menos que não seja ele a dizê-lo http://www.infopedia.pt/dicionarios/italiano-portugues/tranne Outros: eccetto, ad eccezione, etc. https://pt.glosbe.com/pt/it/exceto Com verbos Verbo no infinitivo (Infinito) Non necessitano di preposizione prima dell’infinito: * i verbi modali (potere, volere, dovere)→ voglio andare al mare; * il verbo "sapere" con valore modale, cioè col significato di "essere capace" → Luca non sa guidare; * il verbo "piacere" → mi piace passeggiare per la città; * il verbo "essere" seguito da un aggettivo o averbio → è divertente uscire con gli amici, è meglio rimandare il nostro appuntamento; * il verbo "desiderare"→ desidero fare un viaggio; * il verbo "occorrere"→ occorre prendere provvedimenti; * il verbo "preferire"→ preferisco cenare fuori stasera. Vogliono la preposizione "a" prima dell’infinito: * i verbi "cominciare" e "iniziare" → cominciamo a mangiare tra poco; * il verbo "continuare" → continuiamo a camminare; * il verbo "provare" → proviamo a fare di nuovo questo esercizio; * il verbo "riuscire" → non riesco a trovare il mio libro; * il verbo "abituarsi" → mi sono abituato ad andare a letto presto. Vogliono la preposizione "di" prima dell’infinito: * l’espression "avere voglia" → non ho voglia di studiare; * l verbo "riternere" → ritengo di essere adatto a questo lavoro; * il vebo "cercare" col significato di tentare, sforzarsi" → cerca di fare presto; * i verbi "ricordare" e "dimenticare" → ricordati di chiudere a chiave la porta; * il verbo "decidere" → ho deciso di cambiare lavoro; * il verbo "dubitare" → dubito di arrivare in tempo; * il verbo "pregare" → ti prego di non partire; * il verbo "sapere" quando significa "essere a conscenza, essere consapevole" → sappiamo di essere la squadra più forte. Verbi con doppia reggenza: * il verbo "dispiacere" può avere "di" o "per" → mi dispiace di aver causato problemi = mi dispiace per aver causato problemi; * il verbo "ringraziare" può avere "di" o "per" → ti ringrazio di essere venuto = ti ringrazio per essere venuto; * il verbo "scusarsi" può avere "di" o "per" → mi scuso di (o per) non essere intervenuto; * il verbo "servire" può avere "a" o "per" → questo strumento serve a (o per) misurare la pressione; * il verbo "venire" può avere "a" o "per" → più tardi vengo a (o per) sistemare le mie cose; * il verbo "pensare" può avere "a" o "di" a seconda del significato → usiamo la preposizione "a" quando il verbo significa "badare a qualcosa, occuparsi di qualcosa": adesso devi pensare a risolvere questo problema; usiamo la preposizione "di" quando il verbo significa: "considerare, credere": penso di andare alla festa stasera. http://www.zanichellibenvenuti.it/wordpress/?p=4401 Exemplos http://www.scudit.net/mdverbieprep1sol.htm http://www.scudit.net/mdverbieprep2sol.htm * Oggi proveremo A risolvere questo problema. * Ho voglia DI venirti a trovare. * Sarebbe interessante - leggere questo libro. * Penso DI avere l'influenza. * Mi dispiace DI avere detto queste cose. * So DI non essere pronto a sostenere l'esame. * Lucia e Gianni non sanno - cucinare bene come te. * Io e Luca desideriamo - sposarci al più presto. * Ti prego DI essere sincero. * Vi ringraziamo DI aver partecipato. http://www.zanichellibenvenuti.it/wordpress/?p=4401 Sites http://www.soitaliano.com.br/conteudo/preposicoes1.php http://www.italianonaweb.com.br/gramatica/gra_gramatica_italiana_preposicao.html http://faleitaliano.blogspot.com.br/2007/08/le-specie-delle-preposizioni.html http://www.ponto.altervista.org/Linguas/corsoita/lez9/lez9.html http://italiano.forumdeidiomas.com.br/2011/09/uso-da-preposicao-di-em-italiano-parte-1/ http://www.studiocwd.com/parla/passo/prepo/prepo.html http://www.brasilescola.com/italiano/uso-delle-preposizionipreposizioni-articulate.htm http://grammatica-italiana.dossier.net/grammatica-italiana-12.htm http://www.filologia.org.br/xiicnlf/16/07.pdf Vídeos Outras informações Reflexões/Questões em aberto Referências Notas Assuntos relacionados Voltar voltar para língua italiana Categoria:Idiomas: italiano